Am I too late…?
by AnimeFanofAllKinds
Summary: Bang and Taokaka are in Relius' clutches and Litchi is apparently the only one who can save them. But a painful decision sends tears flowing and Bang makes a promise. But can he keep it? T for torture scenes and language. XP
1. The Capture

Hey everybody! AnimeFanofAllKinds here! This is my second fan-fiction submitted to this site for those new to my writing!

Enjoy the story! ^^ (Be aware this is a little bit inspired by one of the dreams I had… LOL XD)

Bang x Litchi ahead! ;)

Am I too late…?

**LITCHI P.O.V**

"For God's sake Tao, what do you want?" I sighed; Tao's daily interruptions were finally starting to get to me. My temper was slowly slipping from me. But when Tao had careened into my clinic today with a worried look on her face, I had no choice but to stop what I was doing and listen to what she had to say.

"It's scruffy man! He was fighting with somebody!" I groaned.

"Isn't that what he's _always _doing…?" I mumbled. All of this worrying for nothing. Oh well. I was going to turn back to my work when Tao turned me back around forcefully.

"Tao isn't done." she insisted. Tao pouted. "He was fighting with big fat fibber guy! But big fat fibber guy was super ultra strong and beat him! Then he got out his big robo-thingy and they dragged him off somewhere! He needs help nyow!" Tao wailed. I cringed. I was actually pretty shocked! Bang may be big and burly, but I guess Relius Clover was able to bring even him down with his Deus Machina Nirvana, which he named Ignis. They were quite a force to be reckoned with. And Bang Shishigami out of all people decided to toy with him. I had a small crush on Bang, so I was really worried by this point. It was time to go save him.

"Show me where they went off to." I said seriously. Tao nodded and grabbed my arm. We sped out of the clinic and Tao led me to the exact place where the fight had happened. "What direction did they flee in?" I asked.

"That way, meow!" Tao shouted, and pointed northwest.

"Okay…" I headed off in that direction, Tao right on my heels. But up came problem #1. What the hell does his house look like? I cursed under my breath, it such an obvious obstacle! I started to think. He used to work alongside Kokonoe, so he was sort of like a scientist. He was also Colonel of the Novus Orbis Librarium… correct? Being so important, he should live in a mansion…

"Booooobie lady! Is _this _the place?" I snapped out of my pondering state and stopped walking. Right in front of our faces was a _huge_ wooden mansion painted a deep purple. Sort of what I imagined. So that meant… we're _actually_ at Relius'… _house_? I guess so. I walked up some rickety wooden steps and reached the enormous doors. "Weeell, what are you waiting for, Boobie Lady? Let's save scruffy man!" Tao then rammed headfirst into the doors, opening them with ease.

But as soon as she busted through the doors of the house, she went plummeting down a bottomless pit, screaming as she went. I was terrified. I couldn't even move I was shaking so much!

"T–TAO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. After I screamed, I heard a voice. I was positive it was Relius', I could tell.

"I'm surprised… Somebody actually _fell _for that trap! Well, why don't you go handle them, Ignis? I'll stay and… _work _… with our other specimen." I cringed. They had two of some of my best friends, Tao and Bang. Relius is going to _pay_! I jumped over the pitfall trap with ease. It was time to get some revenge on Relius.

**BANG P.O.V**

If Litchi had entered in a screaming contest, she'd be in first place as soon as she yelled, with a big fat blue and gold ribbon. I've never heard my sweet Litchi in such pain and desperation. When I was free and charged up, I was going to beat that bastard Relius senseless! But I could do nothing now; **I was kneeling down, and my hands and legs were tied, slowly cutting off my blood circulation.** **(1)** I hung my head. I heard the wicked laughing of Relius.

"Now… Bang Shishigami, was it? Let us begin." All he had to do was snap, and then mounds and mounds of _something_ appeared behind me. Before I could turn my head to look, Relius spoke. "Cinderblocks, if you were wondering." He said. I looked up at his mask-covered eyes. I glared at him.

"And what are you going to do with them?" I spat back. He laughed his twisted laugh.

"Oh, nothing. Probably just…" He cut off his sentence with yet another snap of his fingers. Just after that, five incredibly thick cinderblocks were placed roughly upon my thighs.

"Gah!" I grunted; these things hurt like hell! They felt as if they were going to break my legs in a second!

"What an impressive specimen. I'm surprised that didn't break your legs yet. But once we hear that crack…" He smiled evilly. Even with the mask on his eyes looked menacing. Panic and many other thoughts were rushing through my head, leaving me not knowing what to do. I could imagine my followers; how ashamed they would be! If I didn't get out of this mess, I wouldn't know how to show my face to them! I–I have to get out of here to save Tao and my beloved Litchi! Since my arms were tied, I couldn't use my Fu-Rin-Ka-Zahn or charge it up. What a sticky situation…

**LITCHI P.O.V**

I was tired. Relius' mansion was downright _huge_, and I had tried so many hallways and creaky staircases that I always ended up at the entrance, where I started this mess. I decided to give it one more go before exploding into absolute rage. As I took the last possible pathway, my fear started to spike up at a tremendous rate. Why? After what seemed like hours, I _finally_ heard something. It was Tao's voice! Just by listening, I could tell she was in deep distress. Ignis was torturing her.

"NO! TAO SAID NO MORE! STOP ATTACKING TAO! STOP!" Tao was sobbing loudly, trying to attack Ignis, but the Nox Nyctores wouldn't stop. I followed Tao's cries and ended up coming to the room where the madness was coming from. The door was locked, but since it was so old I knocked it down without breaking a sweat. All thanks to my trusty pole. But the torture didn't stop. One of Ignis's hands turned into a thin drill and she charged at Tao, drilling a little into Tao's stomach, then pulled her hand out. Tao was bleeding. Badly. Tao's weak head quickly turned, her teary eyes meeting mine. "B–B–B–BOOBIE LADY!" Tao yelled out and (even though she was in such bad condition) skyrocketed over to me, hugging me, getting some of her spilled blood and tears on me. "T–Tao was s–so scared!" Not long after she said it, Ignis came over and grabbed us. She teleported us to where Relius was. Ignis then went over to Relius' side, just as he stood up to… "Greet us", let's say. Tao let go of me and turned to Relius, her long metal claws unsheathed. Just then I noticed Bang. What was Relius doing to him? We exchanged worried looks and then looked back at Relius, my expression turning infuriated. Relius made a face as if he was rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Ignis, grab the cat and put her in a cage. I have to talk with our guest." Ignis only gave a small nod and teleported over to Tao, grabbed her then disappeared. They both reappeared, **Tao in an animal's cage** **(2)** next to Bang and Ignis back at Relius' side. Relius gave me a corrupt smile. "Let's play a game. I'll give you a choice." Oh no. The famous "choice game": found in almost every single romance/adventure movie. The protagonist must chose one person or another person/people, but the hero usually ends up saving both of them. But in my case, this is the rare time when I can't save both of them. I'll get killed trying. "The lazy cat or the idiot ninja."

"That's _Bang Shishigami_ to you, evildoer!" Bang retorted. There was fury and worry in his yellow-orange eyes. I loved Bang. There, I said it. But there was also Taokaka. One of the best friends I could've ever known… How I wish I were strong enough to save them both… I fell to my knees, not knowing whom to pick. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"BOOBIE LADY!" Tao shouted, rattling the bars of the cage desperately, but it was no use. Bang hung his head in defeat, and said,

"My beloved Litchi… take Taokaka with you. I'll handle Relius; don't worry. I promise you I'll come back. You can bet on that, okay? Don't cry, Miss Litchi!" His last words made me look up and into his eyes. I nodded slowly. I wiped my tears, but the same amount of sadness was still there. I looked back at Relius.

"I… I choose Tao…" I confirmed softly. Relius nodded, still smiling his wicked smile.

"Ignis, get the cat out of the cage." Ignis nodded and broke the cage open with ease. Tao ran over to me and hugged me again, sobbing. "Get out of my sight you two, I want to continue my experiment in peace." _Bang…_ His name rang through my head. I backed up. Bang looked at me again and game me a reassuring but pained smile.

"Bang…" I whispered.

"Now, time to put you out of your misery, Bang Shishigami."

"Bang…!"

The huge wooden doors shut with force, and just as they closed, a traumatic scream rose from Bang's throat. I slammed my fist on the door. My tears were flowing nonstop.

"BANG!"

**(1 and 2) These both refer to Relius' Astral Finish with those characters.**

**N/A**: **Just so all of you viewers know, this is not the end! ;) Why would you all think that Bang would die and not keep her promise to Litchi-sama? There's probably going to be 2 more chapters to this story~ and I'm really satisfied with this story so far! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please, I'd really like some feedback! ^^**

~Sel out!


	2. Waiting

**SO… here's chapter 2! XD**

**WAITING**

**LITCHI P.O.V**

_5 days later…_

I was lying down in the soft bed of my room; thinking about what happened 5 days earlier. Just about every night since Bang had made that promise to me, ever since he told me that he'd be okay… Bad dreams kept occurring in my head. Some even getting close enough to traumatizing me. Every night I would either wake up crying or screaming out his name. The thought provoked my mind every minute of the day. _Is Bang okay…?_ I would always wonder. And to think nobody asked me what was wrong. (Yes, I hadn't told anyone about this incident, yet I felt like I was going to leak it all out to the next person I am able to talk to).

"Dr. Faye Ling! You have a patient!" called my assistant, Linhua. I groggily sat up.

"Linhua… I told you, I'm not taking _any_ patients today." I groaned. I heard Linhua sigh.

"But Dr. Faye Ling, her injury's pretty bad, I _really _suggest you look into it…" she complained as she walked into my room. "We don't want to keep the poor lady waiting." Then a voice appeared from outside the room.

"Who the hell are you calling a 'poor lady'? I'm okay; I just need Litchi to come patch it up! Gah… damn it…" The voice cursed under her breath. If you haven't guessed already, the voice came from Kokonoe, a scientist from Sector Seven. I got out of bed and went out of my room, Linhua following right behind me. I set my eyes on Kokonoe's wound. There was a large gash that started on her shoulder that had spread downward until it was right above her forearm.

"My goodness, that's quite a wound, Kokonoe." I went into serious mode, trying to push Bang to the back of my mind. "Linhua, get a wet rag, we need to give this wound some medical attention." Linhua nodded and ran off. I started examine the wound, and went to run my fingers along the wound.

"Damn it, Litchi! Don't _touch_ it!" Kokonoe scolded.

"Sorry professor, I just needed to see exactly _how bad_ the wound is. Now, if you don't mind–"

"Doesn't it look _bad _enough already?" Kokonoe retorted. Gee, she was in a harsher mood than usual. Linhua then returned with the wet cloth. I took the cloth from her and started wiping the dried blood off and continued to clean up the wound.

"Linhua, get the bandages." I ordered. Yet again, Linhua nodded and went to the medicine cabinet. "So… how did you get this gash?" I asked Kokonoe. She rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to upgrade Tager's magnetic energy and stuff when some crap malfunctioned. I was working on Tager's hands and stuff when a frickin' piece of metal on his wrists broke off and scraped me. Wasn't a pretty sight for Tager, that's for sure. I'm actually kind of surprised how much damage the metal did to me."

"Same here…" I said. I was really kind of astonished myself! "But that kind of means you did a good job programming him, right?" I wondered, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way…" Kokonoe growled, but showed some approval in her voice. I heard Linhua coming back. I turned to get the bandages.

"Sorry it took me so long! The bandages were really hidden under the medicines and stuff!" I sighed. "Well Dr. Faye Ling, I have to go get lunch, see you in about an hour or so!" She ran off quickly. Oh, Linhua. She was going to make a nice doctor, but quite the feisty one. I turned back to Kokonoe and started to bandage the wound. Kokonoe looked into my eyes, then said,

"Hey. Is something on your mind? You look pretty gloomy, and come to think of it, Tager's told me he hasn't seen you around Kagutsuchi for five days." Kokonoe had got to me. If I tried to lie to her, she'd see right through me. If I said 'Nothing', she'd be bugging me about it until I finally admitted it. But it was about time I got it off my chest. I inhaled, exhaled. It was time to tell her.

I told Kokonoe what had happened from the very beginning until I got home from Relius' mansion. After I said the last sentence, I hung my head, blushing. Kokonoe laughed.

"So, that knucklehead made you that promise, huh?" She patted my head. "If he liked you that much, then he'd come back. I've never heard of such determination from that imbecile since… well, it has been a long time." I sighed, and then looked up at Kokonoe. She sort of cheered me up. But she was right… hopefully. If he did care for me that much, he would come back. With injuries, sure; but as long as Bang was alive, I'd be happy. "Give him a few more days, he'll be back. An idiot like Bang Shishigami can probably fight off Relius. Just give it a little more time, he's going keep your promise." She gave me a reassuring smile, which I'd almost never seen her do.

After examining her wound a little more, Kokonoe decided to go back to Sector Seven and check on Tager.

"Well… Thanks a bunch doc, for patching me up." She said to me. And with that, she strode out of the clinic, leaving me alone for another 45 minutes. Thanks to Kokonoe's little "pep talk", I had hope for the ninja of Ikaruga. More hope then I had before. My hopes skyrocketed.

Again, I thank you, Professor.

**Hooray! Chapter 2 is doooone! Chapter 3 will **_**probably **_**be the final chapter… I have some ideas for Bang and may focus chapter 3 about - - - - -. (Yeah… censorship. Don't want any spoilers getting out, but it may not make a difference… idk. XD). But, as always, thanks for reading chapter 2!**

**~Sel out!**


	3. Escape

**ESCAPE**

**BANG P.O.V**

_5 days after Bang was captured…_

Torture. Pain. That was all I could feel. Ignis's drills for hands digging into my flesh, blood being spilt everywhere. Again and again staining the already-bloody walls of Relius' laboratory. But now, all of that madness was over. I don't remember how I did it (my vision being slightly foggy because of blood loss), but I escaped from Relius' hellhole he calls a house. I would then return to Ronin-Gai and be fully restored to normal health, then go to Orient Town and see Litchi. I can imagine her happy face and tears of joy…

But there's no time for daydreaming, I must get moving before Relius catches me. With my slightly functional legs, I tried to limp as quickly as possible away from Relius' mansion. But I was still losing blood. I could collapse any moment, and Relius would have me in his clutches again, and I'd stand no chance. I kept on limping, hoping to find civilization. And eventually…

"Boss!"

"Boss!" I heard familiar voices shouting at me. I opened my eyes, my vision finally clear. My followers… they had rescued me from certain death! I cannot thank them enough for what they've done! I literally spring up (but after wincing in pain); I hugged them both, which to them seemed quite awkward. I pulled back, feeling a sweat-drop running down my head.

"I'm sorry, my followers. It's just that… well…" I explained to them what happened, detail by detail. They looked up at me after my last sentence, their eyes shining in adoration.

"Boss! You must've been amazing! I wouldn't know how to get out! You're so awesome, master!" shouted one of his followers.

"I guess I was, wasn't I? Well, anyway…" I finally noticed that I was suddenly in the outskirts of Ronin-Gai. "Wait… how long have I been unconscious?" I questioned hastily.

"Um… about 4 hours, boss. We were training out there when we saw something just, collapse, and y'know? We went to go see what happened, and… boom! We found you!" answered the other follower. I put my hands on my hips.

"Again, I thank you! Now, I must go and—" As I started walking, I instantly fell into a limp kind of walk. I guess my legs were still kind of weak. "Um…" I slowly turned to my followers. "Could any of you get me a walking stick, please?" One of my followers nodded and dashed off. A few minutes later, he returned with a large walking stick. It was just about my size. I nodded my thanks and took the stick. I started (slowly, of course) making my way to Ronin-Gai, and from there I'd make my way to Orient Town. "Go and continue your training. I need to see somebody…" I said while turning my head to get a glimpse of them.

"Yes boss!"

"Whatever you say boss!" they shouted in unison. I smiled and turned my head back around, and continued my walk to Orient Town.

**LITCHI P.O.V**

_The next day, 3:37 pm_

It was (yet again) another long day of check-ups and other appointments. Kokonoe also showed up today, and her wound was gladly looking better. Also, she was a tad more cheery then yesterday, so that was quite a good sign. And to my surprise, I didn't have trouble sleeping or think of Bang — okay, there goes my streak. But yeah, I haven't been thinking of Bang for the entire day. But, of course, I care for his safety and his promise still rings a little in my head. A voice then snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dr. Faye Ling!" _Huh? Whose voice…? _"Dr. Faye _Ling_!" The voice was still urging me, getting more irritated. "DR. FAYE LING!" The voice shouted once more, clearly aggravated. I snapped out of my dreamy state and found out it was Linhua shouting at me from another room.

"Yes?" I answer her, my voice quiet.

"You have a visitor! Um… they say they've assigned an appointment with you." I felt confused. But there were no appointments at this time. I wasn't expecting anybody at all. What in the world…?

"Uh… I never arranged any appointments at this hour." I tell her.

"Okay, well… um… let's see…" Linhua pondered. After that, I heard Linhua open the door a little. "Excuse me, but the doc says she isn't having any appointments today." I heard her tell the person.

"Hmm, is that so? I could've sworn she told me to have an appointment with her right at this time."

Oh no. That — It can't be! I recognized the voice to only be Relius'!

"LINHUA DON'T LET HIM IN!" Just after I screamed, I heard Relius' maniacal laughter and the sound of Linhua choking. I grabbed my pole and ran out of my room to see Ignis holding Linhua by the neck, just as Linhua's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Relius looked at me, smiling.

"Ah, just the woman I wanted to see. Your pesky little assistant was getting in the way, so I got Ignis to, you know, shut her up for a while." My anger was becoming uncontrollable. First Bang, then Tao, now Linhua! This man had a twisted mind, and it was time to unscrew a few bolts. "Now, be a nice little dame and tell me where that _ninja _is." Wait… am I hearing things? He's looking for _Bang_? He _escaped_? I needed to find him. But Relius was slowly coming closer and closer towards me. Ignis dropped Linhua and also started closing in on me if I were to try and escape, which was what I needed to do. I was backing up, but a second later my back hit a solid wall. _Damn it… There's no escaping!_ Relius smirked, then looked at Ignis.

"Find him." He ordered. Ignis nodded and went to inspect the other rooms. A second later, Ignis returned and slowly shook her head in a very robotic manor (well, she was a robot). "He's not _here_?" Relius turned his head back to me and clasped one of his hands onto my neck, squeezing it a little. I couldn't move. Everything in my body felt limp as I reached one of my hands up and try to remove his hand, but it made him squeeze my throat tighter. Ignis took my pole away and snapped it in half, not even breaking a sweat. Relius used his other hand to smack my hand, making me instantly put it back to my side. I was gasping for air, but little to no air could get to my lungs, which were stinging. "Now, my lady. Tell me _where _he _went_." He clenched my throat even harder, making my eyes widen to their full extent.

"I — ah… d—don't —" Relius let go of my neck and punched me in the stomach, knocking me down and the wind out of me. I was like a monster, gasping for air frantically as Relius kicked my back again and again. I was pleading for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He picked me up by the hair. He called Ignis, and she punched as hard as she could into my stomach again. It was like knocking down a pile of Jenga blocks. I had never felt so weak before.

"Useless." He said, and then stopped. "Ignis, she can't help me anymore, put her out of her misery." Ignis got out one of her hands. Her fingers spun around and around rapidly, turning into a drill. She aimed for my heart. I closed my eyes. This was the absolute end of me. Time to say goodbye. Taokaka, please take care of everybody in Kaka Clan. Arakune… I hope… they get you back to normal… I wish everyone I know well… Linhua, if you live… I hope you become a wonderful doctor. And Bang… I lo— Just then, I heard the clashing of metal. What… What was going on?

"MISS LITCHIIIIIIIIII!" That familiar voice… it was… it was Bang! My eyes shot open just as Bang knocked Ignis back. "Fu-Rin-Ka-Zahn!" Bang yelled as his palms started to be engulfed in flames. Clenching them into fists, he started continuously punching Ignis until she started to malfunction. Her back smoking and smoldering, Ignis finally collapsed, almost losing one of her arms on impact. Bang then quickly moved on to Relius with just the same speed as before. Relius dodged some of his punches and used some of his minor mechanisms he held under his cape as weapons. But that didn't stop Bang. He kept on attacking, sending fire-packed punches towards Relius, but also being careful not to damage my clinic. After his Fu-Rin-Ka-Zahn wore off, both of the men were huffing, and I was still frozen in place, my eyes still widened. I heard Relius sigh.

"You never will stop, will you? Well my little termite, I must be going. Ignis needs a few improvements."

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Bang howled, throwing one final punch. But a second before contacting, all Relius needed to do was snap his fingers. He and Ignis suddenly disappeared, causing Bang to only punch the air. Bang looked around just to be sure, but they were truly gone. Bang turned around, not forgetting me. He sped over and knelt down beside me, taking both of my delicate hands in his tanned rough ones. "Miss Litchi…" he whispered. I looked up at him, my eyes shining.

"Bang…" He smiled at me, and then brought my hands to his lips. He kissed them gently and let go of them. I hesitated for a moment. Then, without warning, I jumped into his arms. I was holding onto Bang for dear life, it seemed. I felt him stroke my hair gently. He went to whisper in my ear.

"I'm back…"

_**Phew! What a chapter, eh? XD I had a little change of plans during the middle of writing this, actually. When Linhua called Litchi, I was originally going to have Bang at the door, but then I thought the story would be too short**_**. **_**And I knew that an ending like that'd be pretty generic and boring. So I decided to have Relius and Ignis show up instead and have Bang (like the awesome hero he is 3) save her.~ ;3 There will be a Chapter 4 (most likely an epilogue or something like that), so stay tuned!~ **_

_**~Sel out!**_


	4. Epilogue

AM I TOO LATE?

**Chapter 4**

**LITCHI P.O.V**

From what I could remember (from my many thoughts continuously flowing in and out of my head), Bang had come to save me from the clutches of Relius. Right this very moment; he was holding me close. I was being embraced by the ninja of Ikaruga. I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing. Or _feeling _for that matter. I… I love Bang Shishigami. It was settled. I shared the last moments of our embrace, burying my head into his… um… — manly chest. He ran his hands through my smooth hair again, and then we let go. We stood up, both looking quite red. I was the first to speak.

"Um… I'll make sure Linhua wakes up and we can tend to your wounds right away." I said quietly. Bang nodded.

"Th-thank you, Miss Litchi." He stuttered.

It wasn't long before I had gotten Linhua unconscious, and we were to get Bang fixed up right away. We took off his top and undid his red scarf, releasing the burden that was the enormous nail he always carried around. Linhua washed up the injuries; I disinfected them and bandaged them up.

"How long will it take until I am able to train without opening my wounds?" Bang inquired.

"About a day or two. They're basically cuts and bruises, but one of them on your side needed a little more medical attention. Other than that, you don't need to wait too long to get back to your daily routine." I answered sweetly. He nodded.

"Again, I give my thanks to you, my dear Litchi, and Linhua too." He bent down on one knee and kissed my left hand. Was that exactly necessary? I chose to ignore that question and take his thanks.

"It's really no problem." I said. Linhua nodded in agreement.

"So… um…" Bang muttered. He was looking at the scenery outside. The sun was setting, and I instantly knew what he was trying to ask. He wondered if he could spend a night here.

"You want to stay overnight?" I asked him just to be sure. He nodded again, but more quickly.

"I-incase my wounds were to open up without warning, or…" I giggled.

"Whatever you say." I said. "I will prepare a bed for you. Linhua, are you healthy enough to make your way back to your home?" Linhua nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Linhua yawned and made her way out of my clinic.

After I had set up Bang's bed, I went to put on pajamas, brush teeth, etc. I offered Bang robes, but he said he'd be fine sleeping as is. _Whatever you say… _I thought as I climbed into bed. I heard Bang crawl into his. Once my head hit the pillow, my eyes shut instantly and I was out.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Nyaaaaaaa! Scruffy man, you're an awwweeesome storyteller! Tell Tao mooore nyao!" Taokaka mewed; the crackling bonfire between the three showing off her face, her teeth especially. Litchi sighed. It was about 9 o'clock at night, and Litchi, Bang and Taokaka were camping for some strange reason. It was storytelling time and Bang was last. Taokaka told a story about a whopper tuna, Litchi decided to pass, since she had no ideas. And Bang took the wonderful honor of having he and Litchi in a "relationship" so to speak, in this story. Yet… Litchi found it somewhat sweet.

"I must say that, my apprentice, is the end. But of course, the maiden Litchi and the brave ninja Bang soon are betrothed! And it ends like any other fantasy. My dear LITCHI~!" Bang shouted into the starry sky. Litchi sighed once more, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"For goodness sakes Bang," Litchi mumbled. "You'll never change." Though Bang's many fancies and whims sometimes entertained her in a humorous way. "Although, your storytelling isn't that bad, and it's kind of, well… amazing that you could think up of such a plot right on the spot like that. Thanks for the intriguing story, Bang." Litchi admitted. Taokaka yawned. The marshmallows they had decided to roast over the fire had turned to a black burnt crust (most likely because they were very into Bang's story), some seeming to be contributing embers to the fire.

"Meow. Tao's tired. I wanna go to sleeeeeep…" And right after that, she collapsed, saliva beginning to run from her mouth. Litchi carried Taokaka to her sleeping bag and zipped her in. Litchi and Bang got into their own, after making sure the fire was out so it wouldn't prove a threat to them later on at night. At once, they all fell asleep.

_A small acknowledgement_

Yes (sadly for me, a stupid Bang x Litchi fan XD), this whole entire story may have been a mere tale of love to the characters of BlazBlue… but your imagination, my readers, never ceases to grow. It can be real to you, my friends. I hope you enjoyed the Fan Fiction "Am I Too Late…?". Author's note coming soon, merely for people interested in reading when they're bored & for other things. (XD)

_~Sel out_


	5. Author's Note

_**.:Author's Note - Am I Too Late…? A Bang and Litchi Fan Fiction:.**_

Let me get one thing straight, one reason why I wrote this is because… well, again, there is _not _enough Bang x Litchi on the internet! XD Okay, enjoy the _real _Author's Note, I shall hold you up no longer.

I came up with this story from (like I said in Chapter 1) a dream that I had of Bang being captured by Relius. I had no idea what his hideout would look out so I decided to do a little research. I came across a video of Relius' Astral Finishes. I clicked on it and went over it a few times. Man, was I creeped out! XD Then, that's how our story developed. But I needed more action and more of a plot. So, I decided to have Litchi (all chapters), Kokonoe (only in Chapter 2) and Taokaka (only in Chapter 1 and the Epilogue) take part in it too, to help the plot make more sense. I did enjoy writing this story very much, especially Chapter 1 and Chapter 3. I needed to describe more things in those, and I found it (surprisingly) fun! ^^ It was also my first time writing about violence and torture. Also, (other than my other Fan Fiction "Fatal Injury"), I hadn't thought I'd succeed writing a love predicament like that, so I think that I definitely accomplished something after writing this story. Weirdly, I actually think I'll miss the days when I was writing this story! I know; I can be awkward like that at times! XD Well anyway… I hope you enjoyed this very pointless Author's Note! XD

~Sel out.

_Special Thanks to…_

"_Neo Juste Belmont"_

_And I thank you, my readers. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did._

_Dedications:_

_I dedicate this story to, one: all of you BlazBlue and Bang x Litchi lovers, this is my gift to every single one of you! Two: I dedicate this to my friends Cloe and Eve. They never left my side. That was… until I moved. I miss you both, and I can't wait to come back to my hometown! xoxo_

Bah! This is getting too long! XD See you guys later, stay tuned for SoulBlue Chapter 2.


End file.
